


show up in your pretty lace

by heartseekers



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Lace Panties, M/M, hangyul loves it, seungyoun in lace panties bc i have a mighty need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartseekers/pseuds/heartseekers
Summary: Nothing can prepare him for the way Seungyoun hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling his lip between his teeth as he lowers them slowly, painstakingly so; revealing inch after inch of soft looking skin, glowing in the light of their lamps, trembling slightly with each breath he takes.





	show up in your pretty lace

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thought i'd try out something new and here it is: kinktober [wobbly trumpet noises]
> 
> for the first day i had to choose between lingerie, orgasm denial and branding and to nobody's surprise i picked **lingerie**. hope you enjoy it! and stay tuned bc i will make a collection for these later

Hangyul’s throat dries out when he presses Seungyoun into the sheets, leaning down to chase his mouth and lick into it desperately. He knows there’s something Seungyoun’s not telling him, knew it since the older man backed him into the kitchen counter, hands under his shirt, ignoring the shuffling steps they could hear in the hallway as he kissed him senseless. Hangyul ended up following him into their room just like a puppy, holding onto Seungyoun’s wrist while his head grew cottony and his cock heavier.

He stops thinking about it when Seungyoun bites at his lips before pushing him away with a gentle palm on his chest, smiling wickedly at him. Hangyul pauses, confused, hovering above Seungyoun with his knees on either side of his hips, wiping the spit on his chin as he tries to catch his breath.

Nothing can prepare him for the way Seungyoun hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling his lip between his teeth as he lowers them slowly, painstakingly so; revealing inch after inch of soft looking skin, glowing in the light of their lamps, trembling slightly with each breath he takes. One of Hangyul’s hands lifts up and he wants to put it on Seungyoun’s hip, slide it down to help him with his task, but he stills. There’s lace peeking out from under his gray sweats, a color that’s equally deep and warm and maddening—it could be red, maroon, plum, burgundy, _wine_, but the room starts spinning before he can make out the exact shade and Hangyul has to steady himself. 

Vines start creeping inside his ribcage, clogging up his lungs to steal his breath away; a moment where Hangyul does nothing as he just stares down at Seungyoun, the little devil that’s managed to charm him into his bed and out of his mind. He keeps pushing his pants down until they reach the barrier that is Hangyul’s body, lifting himself up and reaching around Hangyul to pull the garment off his legs completely.

It takes Hangyul no time at all to push Seungyoun back on the bed, nostrils flaring as he inhales forcefully, feeling himself leaking in his underwear. The room was spinning earlier but it’s no match for what he feels like right now, thoughts spilling everywhere all at once and heartbeat pounding in his ears. He can’t hear anything, can only sense the growl building up in his chest as he pulls Seungyoun down the bed with his hands wrapped around the backs of his thighs, parting his legs and fitting his head between them.

He counts it as a win when he presses his nose to the crease of Seungyoun’s thigh and the man shivers from head to toe. Hangyul inhales, licks up over the imprint of his cock through lace and squeezes the flesh in his hands to encourage Seungyoun to wrap his legs around his head, to trap him in place. Keeps sucking on the rough material to get it wet, edging his teeth along the seam holding the panties together at the crotch, his own hips looking for something to grind against. Seungyoun goes wild above him, body writhing decadently on the bed as he tries to fit his crotch into the curve of Hangyul’s mouth. It’s messy and Hangyul wants more of it, shifting his lips to where he can feel the tip of Seungyoun’s cock struggling to stay under the pretty lace, eagerly tonguing at the swell of it.

Despite being on the bed his knees almost give out when Seungyoun slides his hand into his hair, gripping at the silky strands and moving Hangyul’s head up and down minimally. His other hand reaches under his panties and Hangyul barely has the time to realize what’s happening, glimpsing Seungyoun’s fist closing around the ruddy head of his cock before his knuckles are being painted white, back arching off the bed and shaking like a cut leaf in the aftermath of his orgasm. Hangyul’s cock twitches in his pants and he wants nothing more than to come himself, leaning over to take Seungyoun’s fingers in his mouth and suck them clean.

Sometime later, Seungyoun’s legs find their way over Hangyul’s shoulders as Hangyul strokes hard and fast over both their lengths, slick sounds filling the room. Seungyoun’s toes are pointed downwards and he can’t help the little gasps that escape him, not any more than he can keep the scrap of lace from bouncing around his ankle, threatening to fall to their sheets.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> my commissions are open! as always, you can find me on 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/deaconkink)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/deaconkink)   
[tumblr](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com)


End file.
